Children of the Primordials (WIP)
by Meromes
Summary: Unbeknownst to the Titans and the Gods the Primordial Deities had children. This story tales their adventure as they make their mark on Earth.


Note: This story is based off true mythology, but the Children of the four Deities are completely made up.

Chapter 1

In the beginning of time, Chaos, the void, and the center of creation, created five primordial deities. Gaia, Mother Earth. Uranus, Father Sky. Nyx, the Night. Erebus, the Darkness. Pontus or Hydros, the oceans, lakes, and seas.

The deities are the beginning of a long line of gods. From Erebus and Nyx came Hemera, the Day, and Aether, the light. From Gaia came the Titans, and from them came the Olympians. Erebus had created two sons of his own. These beings, like their father, was the Darkness, but one also had the power of fear, one of the most deadly forces. This son is called Meromes. The other was known as Ouranos, who had the added and shared power over the moon and the night with Nyx. Like Erebus with his sons and their shared power, Aether has a daughter who shared her power of the light. She was known as Saram. And Gaia, like the others also had a daughter named Suola, who shared her power as over the Earth and the elements.

Eventually each of these deities came together. They all knew their godly selves but didn't know each others godly selves. With the exception of the brothers who knew who each other was. They came to Earth as teenagers going through their junior year of high school. The high school they went to was called Downingtown Area Friends School or DAFS or DA for short. Since their godly names would seem crazy to the humans they took on human names. Meromes took the name of Luke and Ouranos took the name of Jack. Saram took the name of Lauren and Suola took the name of Leah. They all created their own families to fit in better. They got to Earth a few days before Halloween.

In their first year of high school on Earth at DA, Luke (Meromes) had developed a crush on the human form of Saram (Lauren). So Luke asked Lauren out and she said yes and they became a couple. However, Jack and Leah (Ouranos and Suola) never talked too much. After high school and college Luke told Lauren about his godly self and Lauren told Don about her godly self. "Listen Lauren I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to tell anybody ok?, and I mean ANYBODY." Don said. "Ok, what it is that's so important?" Said Lauren in response. "I am a god named Meromes, I have power over The Darkness and Fear." said Luke. Lauren, shocked, said "Oh, uhh, that's awkward". "What do you mean?" asked Luke. "Well, I'm Saram, the daughter of Aether, I have power over The Light and Willpower." said Lauren. "So it turns out that the gods made to oppose each other actually love each other huh? Well what do ya know" said Luke. "Wait Luke or Meromes don't you have a brother?" asked Lauren. "Yea, he is posing as Jack" replied Luke. "So we just have to find Suola then the four children of the primordials will be together once more." said Lauren. After this conversation between the godly couple Luke drove Lauren home and said to her that he sensed something godly about Leah and that Lauren should talk to her about it. And Luke had suggested that telling her your Saram and that Me and Jack are Meromes and Ouranos should get her to confess if she is Suola or not.

So the following day, Lauren approached Leah in the Cafeteria during lunch. "Hey Leah" Said Lauren. "Hey Lauren, how are you doing?" Said Leah in response. " I'm good" Said Lauren, "What do you know about the Goddess Suola?". "Not much, I know that she is the daughter of Gaia, and shares her power over the earth." Said Leah. "Ok, here's the thing, Luke and that Jack guy are the gods Meromes and Ouranos, and I'm Saram, and we know your Suola" Confessed Lauren. As Lauren ends her sentence Luke and Jack walk up to the girls and join the conversation. Leah, shockingly, said "I knew it was you, I could sense it". Hey Luke your father isn't here is he?". Luke responded "No, why?". Because I sensed you and your brothers darkness, but I also sensed a much more dark and powerful force, so I thought it was your father". Said Suola. "Oh, well, he ain't here. You sure it's not one of us?" Responded Luke. "Yea I'm sure" Stated Suola.


End file.
